Saksi
by Deauliaas
Summary: Sebuah sepeda tua dari pojok ruangan pengap toko barang antik, yang kini menjadi saksi perjalanan cinta putra-putri adam dalam menjemput kebahagiaan. A SasuSaku Fanfiction. Happy reading ;3


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini murni dari saya :3

Rate: T

Warn: typo dimana-mana dan mungkin penulisan yang aneh (´Д⊂ヽ

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam sendiri di pojok ruangan ini. Kau tahu? Ruangan ini sangat pengap. Tidak tidak, bukannya tidak ada jendela, tetapi begini saja, coba kau bayangkan kau berada di dalam gudang atau ruangan berdebu apa saja yang tetap memiliki jendela sebagai sirkulasi udaranya? Pengap bukan?

Aah~ aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan terbebas dari ruangan ini. Semua orang yang datang ke sini hanya melihatku sebentar dan mereka meninggalkanku sendirian lagi di pojok ruangan ini. Apakah rupaku sudah seburuk itu sehingga orang pun enggan untuk memilikiku?

Hei! Aku tidak jelek, aku hanya antik. Tak tahukah kalian bahwa yang antik itu selalu cantik?

Kudengar lonceng di pintu masuk toko berbunyi sekali tadi. Ada yang datang berkunjung lagi kah? Mungkin mereka datang untuk melihat jam-jam antik atau guci-guci antik yang berada di rak depan sana. Jika pun mereka melihatku, itu hanya formalitas saja hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu selagi urusan pembayaran mereka selesai. Haaah~ kenapa aku tak diciptakan sebagai jam atau guci saja? Aku ingin melihat dunia luar seperti dulu, aku ingin seseorang merawatku seperti akulah barang berharga mereka satu-satunya.

Suara langkah yang berat yang asing ini terdengar seperti sedang melangkah menuju tempatku berada. Bolehkah aku berharap orang ini nanti yang akan membebaskan aku dari tempat yang pengap ini?

Yang kulihat di hadapanku ini adalah seorang laki-laki tampan yang mengenakan setelan mahal. Orang berada kah? Ah, mungkin orang ini seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang sebelumnya telah aku sebutkan. Hanya melihat-lihat.

"Berapa kau memasang harga untuk sepeda ini?"

He?

Apa benar orang kaya ini menanyakan hargaku? Menanyakan harga untuk sebuah sepeda usang ah, maksudku antik sepertiku?

"Ah, untuk sepeda itu terserah anda saja tuan. Tak ada yang tertarik dengan sepeda usang itu, jika anda tidak datang ... mungkin aku sudah mengirim sepeda itu ke tempat daur ulang,"

Jawaban dari pemilik toko membuat hatiku sakit. Hei, aku tahu sepeda tak mempunyai hati tapi tak ada salahnya bukan aku menggunakan kata "hati" untuk menjelaskan perasaanku yang sakit mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan pemilik toko?

"Hn. Ambil ini dan sepeda ini menjadi milikku," Dan aku lihat laki-laki tadi memberikan segepok uang ke pemilik toko. Wow. Aku. Bebas.

Sekarang aku merasakan tangan besarnya mengusap seluruh permukaanku guna membersihkan debu yang ada. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kehangatan tangan ini ... aku percaya orang kaya ini akan merawatku sepenuh hati. Iya, orang kaya yang rela mengeluarkan uang banyak demi sebuah sepeda usang sepertiku.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan segarnya air mengguyur seluruh permukaanku. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidak dibersihkan seperti ini. Sungguh bersyukur aku berpindah tangan ke orang yang sama-sama menyayangiku seperti pemilik sebelumnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke pangkuan Tuhan.

Aku terlihat berbeda dari kondisiku sebelumnya. Setelah pemilik baru membebaskanku dari toko itu, Ia langsung membawaku ketempat reparasi, bukan untuk merombak bentukku tapi hanya untuk menghilangkan karat-karat yang terbentuk pada beberapa bagianku saja. Belum apa-apa saja aku sudah seperti dicintai sepenuh hati.

Kurasakan ini adalah guyuran air terakhir untuk hari ini dan aku siap untuk dilap hingga kering, lalu siap untuk berkeliling seperti dulu lagi.

Lelaki yang menjadi pemilik baruku ini masih menggunakan setelan mahal miliknya, hanya saja jas biru malam itu sudah tak membungkus tubuhnya yang berotot. Kulihat sekarang Ia menggunakan kembali jas biru malam itu dan mulai menaikiku. Wow, secepat ini aku akan digunakan ternyata.

Ia mengayuh pedalku dengan sangat santai dan saat pintu pagar terlihat di depanku, suara lembut perempuan menghentikan kayuhannya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aa ... jadi nama pemilik baruku ini Sasuke? Dan kira-kira, siapa perempuan yang sedang memegang selang ini?

"Aku ingin ke tempat Sakura sebentar, Bu." Rupanya wanita cantik yang sedang memegang selang itu adalah ibu dari pemilikku saat ini. Cantiknyaa~

Aa baiklah, hati-hati Sasuke- _kun_. Sampaikan salam ibu padanya, ucap wanita itu.

Baik bu. Aku pergi dulu,

Aku dapat merasakan lelaki bernama Sasuke ini mengayuh pedalku dengan sangat bersemangat. Apakah ini disebabkan oleh gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi? Jika benar, maka aku akan berterima kasih padanya. Aku akan terus menggerakkan roda-rodaku untuk mereka. Kebahagiaan mereka saat menggunakanku, akan menjadi kebahagiaanku juga karena masih bisa berguna.

Jalan yang kami lewati sangat indah. Ternyata aku sudah berdiam cukup lama di pojok toko itu. Lihat saja, dulu jembatan di atas sungai itu belum ada, aku juga belum pernah melihat bagunan tinggi ini, dan kemana perginya box telepon?

Kami mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan yang cukup tenang. Rumah-rumah di sini berjejer rapi dengan halaman hijau di depannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang memanjakan. Aku merasakan Sasuke menarik rem dan kami pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai berwarna putih gading dan di halamannya terdapat pohon yang rindang serta sebuah ayunan di bawahnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Aku mendengar suara indah seorang gadis memanggil nama pemilik baruku. Itukah gadis yang bernama Sakura? Jika saja aku berwujud manusia, pasti aku sudah menerjang gadis itu dan memberikan pelukan yang sangat erat, seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukan oleh pemilik baruku itu.

Aku melihat gadis bersurai merah muda—iya, benar rambutnya berwarna merah muda, itu terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Sasuke. Aah~ indahnya kasmaran. Pemilikku yang terdahulu juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengan kekasihnya. Sungguh beruntung diriku—walau aku hanya berwujud sepeda.

"Kau membeli sepeda baru, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Iya, tapi ini tidak baru, Sakura."

Aku melihat gadis musim semi itu mendekatiku dan mengelusku seakan aku sangat rapuh.

"Tidak masalah ini baru atau tidak. Tapi ini indah sekali ... sangat ... antik." ucap Sakura masih mengelusku.

"Kau mau aku bonceng?"

Mata gadis itu berkilat senang dan mengangguk dengan antusias—oh, jangan lupakan wajah ayunya yang tersenyum dengan mata menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

"Sudah?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Sakura yang telah duduk di belakang. "Sudah."

Aku merasakan Sasuke mengayuh pedalku dengan santai, seperti tidak ingin mengakhiri momen ini. Mendengar tawa mereka membuatku senang. Aku harap kebahagiaan selalu menyertai mereka dan semoga mereka nyaman menggunakanku sebagai transportasi mereka.

.

.

.

Usai bertemu dengan gadis bersama Sakura waktu lalu, kini aku mengetahui bahwa Ia adalah kekasih dari pemilik baruku—Sasuke.

Setiap akhir pekan, Sasuke akan membawaku menuju rumah Sakura dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi keindahan kota. Dari taman kota—pemilikku yang terdahulu juga pernah membawaku kesini dan sekarang taman ini banyak perubahan, taman bermain—hei, ini tempat baru, taman terbuka hijau—sepertinya baru, di sini hanya sebuah lapangan dengan pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi dengan sebuah kursi taman di bawahnya.

Selain menemani keadaan suka mereka, aku pun pernah menemani duka mereka. Pernah suatu hari, Sasuke mengayuh pedalku dengan sangat kuat di tengah hujan deras hanya untuk mengejar Sakura yang berlari. Dalam hubungan, pasti ada yang namanya kesalahpahaman dan itu yang baru saja terjadi pada pemilkku dengan kekasihnya.

Kurasa hanya itu. Selebihnya? Mereka akan pergi berkencan dan membawaku berkeliling. Mereka akan membasuhku ketika aku sudah terpenuhi dengan lumpur, aku suka acara mandiku. Aku bisa melihat keceriaan mereka berdua.

Aku merasa beruntung dapat dicintai dan dirawat sepenuh hati dengan lelaki ini. Ia telah membebaskanku dari aroma pengap toko barang antik dan jika saja Sasuke tidak datang pada hari itu, mungkin aku akan pasrah jika pemilik toko menyerahkanku ke tempat daur ulang.

Uchiha Sasuke, terima kasih. Haruno Sakura—nama kekasih pemilik baruku, terima kasih. Kehadiran kalian berdua membuat aku merasa dicintai kembali, aku yakin pemilikku yang terdahulu juga berterima kasih dari 'atas' sana.

Terima kasih, semoga kebahagiaan selalu melimpahi kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku—si sepeda antik dari toko barang antik, sudah terparkir rapi di depan sebuah gereja megah. Dengan belasan balon terpasang di bagian sadel belakang, aku menunggu putra-putri adam tersebut keluar dari pintu ganda yang besar itu dan berjalan di atas karpet merah itu untuk menghampiriku.

Benar! Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan dan aku yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah baru mereka.

Aku turut merasa bahagia. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menggunakan sepeds tua ini, daripada mobil mewah yang tempat duduknya lebih nyaman. Aku jadi teringat percakapan mereka berdua di taman waktu itu,

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _?!"_

 _Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya, "Iya, Saki?"_

 _"Bisakah kita menggunakan sepeda ini saat pernikahan kita? Maksudku, aku bukannya menolak mobil yang telah disiapkan oleh orangtuamu ... hanya saja, aku lebih ingin menggunakan sepeda ini. Dengan balon-balon terikat di sepeda ini, aku yang masih menggunakan gaun pengantin, dan kau yang masih tampan menggunakan setelas jas. Bukankah itu terlihat manis dan romantis?" jawab gadis itu dengan panjang lebar dan aku—si sepeda yang dimaksud hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan gembira (oh, andaikan aku punya mulut, pasti sudah terngaga lebar)._

 _"Boleh saja, sayang," Sasuke menjawabnya disertai dengan kecupan di kening lebar kekasihnya._

 _"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_ kun _. Sepeda ini entah kenapa seperti turut andil dalam hubungan kita. Bukan kah itu lucu? Saat yang lain menggunakan mobil mewah, kita berdua nenggunakan sepeda ini dan aku merasa bahwa kita merupakan pasangan romantis. Seperti pasangan pada zaman dahulu," ucap Sakura dan dibalas dengan kekehan serta elusan sayang dari Sasuke._

Merasa ada beban yang bertambah membuatku tersadar bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menaikiku. Sorakan bahagia, tepuk tangan, dan hujan kelopak bunga mawar ini mengiringi kebahagiaan pengantin baru yang sudah siap aku bawa pergi menuju istana kebahagiaan mereka.

"Siap?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"Iya." jawab Sakura disertai pelukan diperut Sasuke yang mengencang.

Aku merasakan Sasuke menginjak pedalku dengan semangat dan rasa bahagia yang luar biasa. Tawa Sakura mengiringi perjalanan kami menuju rumah baru mereka.

Sasuke! Sakura! Semoga aku si sepeda tua yang antik ini masih bisa menemani hari-hari kalian. Terima kasih telah membuatku—si benda mati, sebagai salah satu bagian saksi perjalanan hidup kalian. Terima kasih~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima Kasih telah membaca :3**

 **Maafkan bila ada kesalahan kata dan juga penulisan yang (mungkin) membuat kalian bingung dan berpikir—**

 **ah ini cerita apaan.**

 **Huhuhuu maafkan saya para reader. Oiya, ini fanfic kedua saya setelah hiatus lama hohoho dan saya besok sudah harus masuk kuliah lagi /crai**

 **Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih dan jangan lupa kritik dalam reviewnya. Itu akan sangat membantu dalam penulisan saya pada karya selanjutnya.**

 **Byebyee~ :3**


End file.
